paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Riots
Day 1 Log 1 It's a normal day in Adventure Bay, I guess? The cars are moving, the mayor is doing some weird unusual act again, and some weird scenario kicks in and the "PAW Patrol" has to save it. I believe it's that organization with this 10 year old boy and a bunch of highly trained puppies. Anyway, I was going on an "around-the-world" trip to have some fun when my SUV broke down near this town. It's been like a week and this unusual town keeps on having tragedies and stuff like that. I was sleeping in my SUV, dunno why but I suddenly heard this one guy ranting furiously about the new government of Canada? There was a coup de'état that happened recently because the former government failed to do something I believe. Everyone else started rioting and soon, Adventure Bay was unstablized and uncontrollable. There were 2 sides I think, the pro-military supporters and the anti-military ones. I was anxious, and scared because I don't know which side to choose. The PAW Patrol came in, no safety gear whatsoever. That boy tried to negotiate with the enemies but he got bludgeoned thus his remnants were burned on a grill. I tried hiking my way out into Juneau, but it was extremely far. I do not know what to do now that everyone has gone insane. scribble scribble i'm so anxious scribbling stuff so bored. Log 2 I took refuge in this veterinary clinic. I met this lad named "Katie", she seems pretty hospitable and neutral. She said that the riots could worsen and thus kill more people. She tried to get me dog food, it was the only source of food left. I felt comfortable and safe, but still anxious and scared. A few hours later, a bunch of rioters appeared and did some questionable acts on her. She was later held hostage, with her undergarments and clothing removed. I started having visions of the past, this town had. Day 2 Log 1 I'm still trapped in the clinic. I tried contacting my friends but I do not want to risk their lives. She still being held hostage, bleeding to death and is slowly being mutilated? I nearly vomited but I held it in for more hours. I managed to escape unnoticed and back into my SUV. There I puked out loudly on this dog. It was panting loudly, seemed incredibly injured. He reminds me of that dog in one of my visions yesterday The year was 1979 (judging from a calendar from that vision). American Airlines Flight 191 had crashed. His grandfather, who handled the PAW Patrol way back, went into a depression. He was so depressed that he started killing the original pups, one by one. ooo cliché He first killed this dalmatian firefighter. 'Took a knife and beheaded him in a gorey fashion. He then killed that puppy officer by running him over. And the rest, they escaped. The PAW Patrol came on the verge of collapsing when he tried killing random dogs for no reason. Everyone was upset and soon, a riot occurs. They marched while singing "SS Marschiert in Feindesland" into the Lookout. He knew what to do, so he started pouring gasoline into the lobby. They all slipped and were unable to stand up easily. He then threw a lit match into the gas puddle, burning everyone alive. He escaped unharmed as dozens die mercilessly. to be continued hahaha